The Return
by VvegteHD
Summary: A wolf by the name of Aaron comes back to the Western pack after a year of being away. He has always had a crush on Kate and will stop at nothing to get her. This takes place after the first movie. P.S - Humphrey is secretly an alpha and only Kate, Winston, and Eve know about this. He still looks like an omega. He went to alpha training after he married Kate. My first story.
1. The Return

Humphrey and Kate had started their life together and were living peacefully in Jasper until today. An all-black alpha by the name of Aaron stood at the very edge of the Western pack about to enter. "I can't believe that a year after leaving I'm going to come back" he said as he crossed into the Western pack and started walking towards the feeding ground. "I'm going to have to tell Kate that I love her." He said to himself as he kept walking.

He walked for about ten minutes until he came across the feeding grounds where there were wolves eating everywhere. "Hey, Aaron long time no see!" said a wolf that Aaron instantly recognized as Candu.

"Oh, hey Candu, how have things been going for you?" he said as he walked over to where Candu, Hutch, and a few other alphas were eating.

"Things have been going pretty well on my end, how bout you?" replied Candu.

"Things are ok I guess." Said Aaron kind of blankly.

"Want some?" he said gesturing to the caribou he was eating.

"No thanks I already ate, do you know where Kate is?" He said trying not to sound to suspicious.

"Um, I think she is at her parents den." He replied with a look stating that he was kind of confused as to why he was asking this.

"Thanks." He said as he walked off towards Winston's and Eve's den.

"That was a weird thing to ask, I mean sure they were pretty good friends back in alpha school but why does he need to see Kate." Said Candu.

"I'm not sure, all I can say is that I never liked him." Replied Hutch.

"I still don't see why. He's never seemed like a bad guy in alpha school."

"I'm not sure why, There's just something about him that I don't like. I also don't trust him one bit." Replied Hutch as he went back to eating some caribou before Candu could say anything more. After a few moments Candu went back to eating as well.

It barely took Aaron one minute to get to the Winston's and Eve's den because he was jogging the entire time. When he got to their den he saw Winston and Eve sitting in front of their den talking about something. But Kate was know where to be seen. He decided to go talk to Winston.

"Hello Winston, It's been a while." He said as he walked up to Winston and Eve.

Winston turned to see who it was and instantly put on a small smile. "Oh, hello Aaron, I didn't see you there, what brought you back?" Replied Winston.

"I came back to ask if I could join the pack." Replied Aaron.

"Oh, I see. Yes, you may join the pack. Is there anything else you need before you run off and get settled?" Replied Winston who was happy that Aaron was going to join the pack again.

"Ya, can you please tell me where Kate is, I want to talk to her." He replied.

"Sure, I know that you and Kate where good friends in alpha school so... Kate should be at her den which is the last den on the left of this cliff." He said with a smile as he pointed to where Kate's den was.

"Thank you Winston, I will see you around." He replied as he started walking off towards Kate's den.

"What a nice boy." Said Eve as she looked at Winston.

"Yes. Yes he is." Replied Winston before they went back to talking about what they were talking about earlier.

Aaron was at Kate's den within a minute or two of talking with Winston. When he looked inside he saw the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen, Kate. Kate was sitting in the middle of the den with her back to him, obviously taking a nap. He stood there for a few seconds before he decided to come back later and talk to her when she was awake but he made a little bit too much noise and ended up waking her from her slumber.

"Hello, who's there?" Said Kate as her vision was blurry. She got up and stretched. A few moments later her vision was no longer blurry she was surprised as to who was standing in front of her.

"Aaron!" she yelled, happy to see him again.

"Hey Kate, long time no see." He said.

"It is so nice to see you again." Kate said hugging him which making him blush. Kate however did not see this.

"Ya, I decided to come back. Your dad has already accepted me back into the pack."

"You're going to stay then?" Kate said hopefully. She was happy that a friend she thought she would never see again was back.

"How have you been Kate?" Asked Aaron.

"I've been doing great. I have a- WAIT! I need you to meet someone." Kate said as she ran to the den entrance and howled.

"And you did that for what reason?" Aaron said confused.

"Like I said, you need to meet someone." Kate said as Humphrey came running into the den.

"Kate what's wrong? Ya need something?" Humphrey said and then he noticed Aaron. "Uh Kate, who's this?"

"Humphrey this is Aaron, one of my friends from alpha school." Kate said introducing Aaron first. "Aaron this is Humphrey, my mate."

"Your mate?" Aaron said shocked.


	2. A Plan

**(Note: Humphrey IS secretly an alpha but he still looks like an omega. Only Kate, Winston, and Eve know about this)**

Aaron sat in shock with mixed emotions of anger and sadness within his mind. The girl he had a crush on ever since they met had just said that she had a mate. His world was starting to fall apart right before his eyes.

"You have a mate now?" Aaron said hoping he didn't hear what Kate said right.

"Ya, Me and Humphrey were relocated to Idaho and on the way back we fell in love and eventually got married." Kate explained wondering why Aaron had shock written all over his face.

"But… he's an omega Kate. I thought it was against pack law to let alphas and omegas be mates. I'm pretty sure you two can't be together." Aaron said but immediately wished he didn't because it made Kate blow up in his face.

"Are you telling us we can't love each other!?" Replied Kate as she snarled at Aaron.

Aaron had seen how Eve was and could clearly tell that Kate took after her. "N-No, sorry Kate."

"Kate calm down, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to say what he said." Humphrey said while Kate trying to calm her down but at the same time gave Aaron a slightly angered look.

"Kate I'm dearly sorry that I said that, I wasn't thinking. I'm glad you two are together, now excuse me but I have to go look at my new den." Max said as he started to walk out before he was stopped by Humphrey.

"Wait just a minute, you said you were going to your _new_ den. Does that mean your joining the pack?" Humphrey said while hoping that he would say no and be on his way.

"ya, I'm joining the pack but I really got to go." Replied Aaron as he left Kate and Humphrey's den.

Before Aaron left Kate and Humphrey's den he said that he was glad that the two of them were together but in reality he was furious. He stormed into his den screaming and clawing the ground in front of him which gained the attention of a few wolves before they continued on their way. "How could she marry a pathetic omega!?" He kept screaming at himself while thinking about all the ways he could have had her. "If I would have just stayed in Jasper after alpha school instead of going out on my own I could have had her." Aaron continuously blamed himself over why he would never be with Kate. He couldn't take it, he needed someone else to blame, and he knew exactly who to blame, Humphrey. "If that stupid omega wasn't here right now I would probably be living my life with the girl of my dreams. All I need to do is take out this Humphrey somehow." He was thinking of a way that he could get rid of Humphrey. Then it hit him, all he needed to do was get Humphrey away from Kate for a while doing whatever he normally does, then when Kate wants to talk to him he will be there instead and eventually she will start to grow feelings for him. "Soon I'll be with you Kate and you will forget all about that pathetic omega."

 **Kate and Humphrey**

"I honestly can't believe Aaron would say something like that." Kate was still angry at what Aaron had said about her relationship with Humphrey. She never imagined him saying anything like that to her because he was always nice to her. Sometimes she thought he was a little bit too nice.

"Kate I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to say that. Anyway I really don't see what the problem is since I'm not an omega. I mean sure I may look like an omega but I'm not." Humphrey said as he was trying to cheer her up still.

"I know that you're not an omega but an alpha now but that's not the point. The point is that even if you were still an omega I would still love you and he has no right to say that I can't be with you over a stupid title." Kate said still with a slightly angry tone. After a few minutes of Kate and Humphrey talking Kate got up and walked towards the den entrance.

"I have to go patrol the border now so see you later tonight." Kate said as she started walking out of the den before she was stopped by Humphrey.

"Can I please go with you, I normally just have to sit in our den when you're gone because I have nothing to do." Humphrey said with a small smile.

"Sure thing." She said as she gave Humphrey a warm smile and continued walking with Humphrey behind her.

 **This chapter is kind of short but I'm typing at midnight so… Will Aaron's plans to get Humphrey away from Kate work? Find out in the upcoming chapters of** _ **The Return**_ **.**


	3. It's Working As Of Now

**I noticed in the first and second chapters of this story that I didn't do the best at fixing grammar mistakes so I will put more effort into fixing them in this chapter. If you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes please write a review telling me where this mistake is and I will fix it ASAP. Thanks.**

Aaron had stayed away from Kate for a couple days in hope that she would forget about what he said about her relationship with Humphrey. After five days of staying away from Kate and thinking of ways to get rid of Humphrey he decided to talk to Kate and put his plan into action.

After about a five minute walk Aaron showed up at Kate and Humphrey's den. Before going inside there den, he put on the most regretful face he could to help trick her into thinking he was sorry. When he walked in he saw a sight that disgusted him, the two were curled up together sleeping with smiles on their faces. "That should be me in his spot." Aaron thought as he looked at Humphrey and imagined himself in Humphrey's spot. He decided to wait outside the den until they woke up. After two or three minutes he heard rustling coming from the inside of the den and when he looked in he saw that Humphrey had woken up.

"Hello Aaron, how are you today?" Humphrey said as he got up and motioned Aaron to come into the den and sit down by the entrance. Aaron was slightly surprised that Humphrey would allow him to come into his den especially after what happened between them.

"I-I'm good, you?" Aaron replied as he slowly walked into the den and sat down where Humphrey had motioned.

"I'm good. What brought you here today?" Humphrey asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"I came by today to apologize for my behavior last time I was here and I also needed to talk to Kate." Aaron said. Just as he finished his sentence Kate began to wake up.

"Hum-Humphrey?" Kate said as she slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Yes Kate." Humphrey replied getting a sigh of relief from Kate.

"Oh, Aaron you're hear." She said as she sat up and looked at Aaron.

"Ya I'm here, I came by to say that I'm sorry for how I acted last time I was here. I am truly sorry." Aaron said hoping that there had bought his apology.

"Thanks Aaron, I know you're sorry." Kate said. She must have bought it. Humphrey on the other hand did not buy his apology but he also didn't call Aaron out on it because Kate might have gotten angry at him.

"Hey Kate can I talk to you, privately?" Aaron said hoping that Humphrey wasn't to suspicious as to what was happening. He could tell that Humphrey wasn't too pleased in hearing this but once again said nothing about it because he didn't want to anger Kate. This was step one, all he had to do was get Kate to go somewhere with him and then start up a conversation and slowly start to increase the amount of time he spent with her every day. Then after a few months she would start to have feelings for him.

"S-Sure." Kate replied. Aaron got up and walked out of the den with Kate following. They started walking to the feeding grounds. On the walk to the feeding grounds they had said absolutely nothing to each other. When they got to feeding grounds they both decided to eat some caribou. While they were eating Aaron decided to start up a conversation. After about ten minutes of talking and eating they were finally done eating the caribou. They continued to talk about random things happening in their lives for about an hour before Kate said she had to go back to Humphrey. Aaron was a little disappointed but he didn't show it.

 **Kate**

It took Kate ten minutes to get back to her den. When she got inside she saw Humphrey decorating the place which made her smile.

"Hi Handsome, I'm back." Kate said to Humphrey which made him blush slightly.

"Hi Beautiful." Humphrey replied also making Kate blush slightly.

"Want to help me decorate?" Humphrey asked gesturing to the colored leaves next to him.

"Why not." Kate replied as she started to help Humphrey.

 **Aaron**

Aaron was walking back to his den thinking about Kate. "In a few months you will be mine." He said out loud while smiling. His plan was working as of now.

 **I know it's a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Expect a longer chapter for next time. I have some interesting things planned for this story but I would like to hear some of your ideas. If you have an idea you would like me to put into this story just write a review about what it is. I will give you a shout out in that chapter if I use it.**


	4. Upcoming Moonlight Howl

**I will hopefully be able to get one chapter out per day. I'm going to start on another story soon. Now enjoy chapter 4 of** _ **The Return**_ **.**

A month had passed since the day Aaron had apologized to Kate for his behaviors towards her relationship with Humphrey. Kate would talk to him daily and he would occasionally get a greeting from Humphrey even though they both didn't really like each other. Aaron didn't like Humphrey because he was mates with Kate and Kate was supposed to be his mate according to him. Humphrey didn't like Aaron because he didn't trust him and thought he was up to something. Kate would spent about one to two hours a day with Aaron and the rest of the day with Humphrey. Humphrey was okay with Kate spending about two hours a day with Aaron but Aaron was angry that after a whole month she wasn't spending more time with him. He was angry at how slow things were going between him and her.

"If I could just take out Humphrey, Kate would spend all the time she spends with Humphrey with me." Aaron thought with a smile on his face. He was determined to spend more time with Kate tonight because it was the moonlight howl.

 **Humphrey**

I walked into my den to see Kate sleeping in the back of the den. She looked kind of cold so I decided to walk up to her and laid down right next to her. I eventually drifted off into sleep while feeling the warmth that came off of Kate.

When I woke up I saw that Kate wasn't laying down but was now sitting up and staring at me. When she saw that I was waking up she smiled and helped me up.

"Morning handsome." Kate said while looking into Humphrey's loving blue eyes.

"Good morning Kate." I said as I got up, stretched and looked outside to see it was about midday.

"Hey, Kate, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the moonlight howl with me tonight." Humphrey said with a smile knowing Kate would say yes.

"Of course Humphrey, how could I say no to you?" Kate said with excitement. She had a smile from ear to ear as she got up and walked out of the den to go get ready for tonight.

 **Kate**

Kate was walking towards the pond to get ready for tonight. On her walk all she could think about was Humphrey and how lucky she was to have him. After a ten minute walk she showed up at the pond and saw Aaron in the shallow water washing himself.

"Hey Aaron." Kate said making Aaron jump slightly.

"Oh, hey Kate. What brings you here?" Aaron replied.

"I was going to wash up for the moonlight howl tonight." Kate said as she walked into the pond and started to wash herself.

"Oh, so you have a date then?" Aaron replied knowing that she was probably going with Humphrey.

"Yes. I'm going with Humphrey. Do you have a date?" Kate asked.

"Um, no, I was just going to go by myself and see how it went." Aaron replied slightly sad that he wasn't going with Kate

"It's nice that you're going at least. And don't worry you will find a mate one day." She said.

After about one minute Aaron got out of the water and walked back to his den. Once he got inside he stood in the back day dreaming about what Kate's howl would sound like and how his howl would probably mix with hers perfectly.

 **Humphrey**

Humphrey was also getting ready for the moonlight howl. He went and washed himself in the pond about fifteen minutes after Kate had finished washing herself. Humphrey finished up by having Lilly help him comb his fur.

"Lilly, are you going to the moonlight howl?" Humphrey said wanting to know if she was going with Garth.

"Yup, Garth asked me earlier today." She said with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me with my fur Lilly." Humphrey said with a small smile.

"Anytime." Lilly replied with an even bigger smile than before.

By the time Humphrey had helped Lilly with her fur it was almost time to go to the midnight howl and they both walked towards Hollowing Rock to meet up with their mates.

 **What will happen during the midnight howl? Will Aaron impress Kate with his Howl? Find out next time on** _ **The Return**_ **. If any of you have any ideas for chapters and you would like me to use them please tell me and I will give you a shout out if I use it. Yes I know this is the shortest chapter yet. I will make a longer chapter eventually.**


	5. Moonlight Howl

**Sorry for not uploading a chapter in like forever. I have been really busy with school and I was having family troubled. I will never end a story half way through. I will ALWAYS finish a story. The only way I will ever end a story half way through will be if you guys truly don't like the story or I happen to die. So here you go The Return chapter 5 – The Moonlight Howl.**

Kate was sitting at the base of Howling Rock waiting for Humphrey to show up so she could howl with the wolf she loved. "I'm so lucky to have him." She said to herself as she started thinking about the last time she hear Humphrey's howl. That was when they first howled together as mates and his was so beautiful. A few minutes later Aaron showed up and walked over to Kate, however she however did not see this because she was daydreaming about Humphrey. As he got closer to Kate he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was more beautiful than ever before. Her fur looked as if it were glowing and she had a purple flower in her hair.

"You look beautiful Kate" Aaron said making Kate jump.

"Oh, hey Aaron. Thanks, your not bad yourself." Kate said with a slight blush

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Aaron said

"It's fine." Kate replied with a smile.

"How are you doing Kate?" Aaron said

"I'm doing great. I'm just waiting for Humphrey to get here." As if on cue Humphrey walked out of the forest and started walking towards Kate. He couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Kate was. Kate was also staring at Humphrey the same way. When she saw Aaron she thought he looked pretty good but when she saw Humphrey she almost forgot to breathe because of how hot he looked with his fur perfectly combed. Aaron wasn't too happy to see Humphrey. He was determined to one up Humphrey tonight.

"You look beautiful Kate." Humphrey said as he walked over and stood next to Kate. He then turned her head and gave her a passionate kiss surprising her and making her blush slightly when they separated.

Aaron was slightly angry at this. He should be the one to kiss Kate not this stupid omega. Aaron was determined to kick Humphrey out of Kate's life. Then he would have the girl of his dreams. His first plan of slowly making Kate fall in love with him was taking too long to complete, and it was all because of Humphrey. He sat there thinking of ways to either kill Humphrey or make Kate hate him. While he was thinking about this Kate and Humphrey started walking up Howling Rock to find a spot to howl. After a few seconds Aaron realized he was the only one still standing down at the bottom of the hill and he quickly ran to a spot to howl his heart out to Kate. He was determined to impress Kate and completely blow Humphrey's howl out the water.

Kate and Humphrey had found a spot towards the top. As they went and sat there they saw Aaron run towards a spot so that he could howl. They watched Aaron as he got to his spot and got ready to howl. After about a minute of waiting Aaron tilted his head back and let out a breathtaking howl. Everyone that was at Howling Rock turned their heads to see where the amazing howl was coming from. After 1 minute of howling Aaron stopped and looked around at all the wolves who were watching him. He spotted Kate and smiled at her.

"Wow…" Kate said staring at Aaron.

Aaron looked at Humphrey and smiled at him. A moment later Humphrey backed up a few feet. Aaron was slightly confused as to why Humphrey backed but when he tilted his head he realized that he was going to howl as well. Aaron just smirked because he knew that no omega (Humphrey is an alpha) could beat him.

Humphrey tilted his head back and let out the most beautiful howl anyone had ever heard. Aaron's smirk instantly went away when he heard Humphrey's howl. Kate turned around and saw that Humphrey was howling. As soon as she saw him howling she blocked everything else out and wanted the moment to never end. Humphrey saw that Kate had broken down into tears and was giving him a heartwarming smile. Humphrey's howl was better than the howl he had on the train on their way back to Jasper. It was also better than the first time they howled together as mates. All the wolves stood in shock at how good Humphrey's howl was. Aaron was still stood in shock at Humphrey's howl. "How could this 'omega' have a better howl than him?" Aaron thought to himself. He expected Humphrey to be decent but nowhere near as good as his, but Humphrey's was better than his, a lot better. He didn't want to admit it but he was jealous of Humphrey's howl. After a few moments Aaron got up and walked down Howling Rock and out towards his old pack. He was going to get some of his buddies and get them to kill Humphrey. That way the blood wasn't on his hands.

Humphrey finished his howl and everyone at Howling Rock erupted into cheering. Some people had tears in their eyes because it was so beautiful.

"I love you Kate." Humphrey said while turning and embracing Kate.

"I love you to Humphrey." Kate replied while connecting there muzzles.

"Want to go back to the den, I'm starting to get tired." Humphrey stated as he yawned.

"Anything for you." She replied as she and Humphrey walked off towards there den.

 **Sorry for not updating in some time. Leave a review if you want. If you have any ideas for chapters that you guys want to see. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you're lucky there may be another chapter put out today. Don't take my word on that.**


	6. The Gathering

**ello, It's been a while. Don't worry. I'm not deleting this story. I'm going to finish it. I'm determined. The chapter after this one will be an explanation as to why I haven't uploaded in a while. I just want to get this chapter out to make up for the months of app senses.**

Aaron is only a few minutes from his old pack.

"There's no way that Omega had a better howl than me." He said angrily to himself.

"Unless Humphrey's not an Ome..." His thought was cut off by a dark gray wolf jumping down from a tree.

"Who dares enter the Greenbush pack!" said the wolf angrily. "Oh, it's just you Aaron"

"Morning Isaac.," said, Aaron

"I'm supersized your back so soon. Where's the mate you said you would bring with you?"

"It got complicated. Grab Rocky and Mia and meet me at the Howling Rock."

"Um... Okay" Isaac said before he turned around and walked off into the forest.

Aaron then walked to Howling Rock. Once he got to Howling Rock, he saw that everyone was there.

"Morning guys." said Aaron

"Aaron! It's so good to see you again!" Yelled a gray female wolf with a white underbelly as she ran up and gave Aaron a hug.

"Thanks, Mia. Nice to see you too."

"What brought you back? I don't see a mate with you," said Rocky, who is an all black wolf.

"It got complicated."

"How is that." Replied both Isaac and Rocky.

"She has a mate!" And it's an Omega too." Yelled Aaron.

"Wait, I thought Alphas and Omegas couldn't mate." said Mia

"Apparently their pack does. That is why I'm back. You three are coming with me back to their pack and killing that Omega."

"WHAT!" screamed all three.

"You will do as I say because I am the leader of this group." Replied Aaron with a glare.

"B...Bu...But..." said Mia

The glare Aaron sent her promptly shut her up.

"We leave in an hour. Don't be late." Aaron said as he walked off.

 **Mt grammar is probably still very bad, but I'm working on it. Leave a comment if you liked it, Also if you didn't. My explanation chapter will be out within 1 to 3 days. Buy for now.**


	7. Notice

**Hello everyone that's still waiting for a chapter to come out for this story. I'm sorry to inform you all that I have gravely lost interest in this story and effective December 3rd, 2017, this story will be deleted. Don't worry though, because I will be making another Alpha and Omega story soon. But as of right now, I am focused on a different story. Thanks for being supportive.**


	8. Notice (2)

**Hello everyone. I had put a notice out earlier this week stating that I would be deleting this story on the 3rd of December. I have decided to cancel the deletion and instead continue on with the story due to popular opinion. One of the main reasons that I said I would delete it was because I thought that nobody wanted to read it anymore but I was very much proven wrong. I would also like some suggestions for where this story should go because I currently have no idea how I should continue it. Any help would be gravely appreciated. It will take me a little bit of time to get a new chapter out because I have to re-read the story because I don't remember what was happening and like I said earlier, I don't know where to go with the story. Thanks and have a nice day - VvegteHD**


	9. The Walk Back

**Here it is, Chapter 7 of** _ **The Return.**_ **I have been very inactive for quite some time now but I have finally decided to continue making this Fanfiction. Don't expect updates to be that frequent but I am motivated to at least finish this Fanfiction. I have plenty of other stories I want to work on but my policy is to write only one story at a time. I will finish this before moving on to another.**

 **Thanks to everyone who still supports this story and to those who have sent me ideas for upcoming chapters. I read all suggestions and reviews so I if you have another idea and would like the chance to see it in this Fanfiction, PM me or put it in a review.**

"Talking out loud"

'Thinking'

 **Now, I've wasted enough of your time so let's get to the Fanfiction.**

The group of four which consisted of Isaac, Rocky, Mia, and Aaron were currently walking towards the Western pack which was ironically east compared to their pack. They had already been walking for about an hour and according to Aaron, they still had about three more to go if they stay at their current pace. Aaron was walking in the front, leading the way while the other three were a good 4 to 5 yards (3.6 to 4.5 meters) behind.

"Wait. Please explain again as to why we're walking to this other pack." Stated Mia as he jogged up next to Aaron.

"For the last time, we are walking to the Western Pack so that you, Isaac, and Rocky can kill this stupid Omega mutt who is currently mates with the wolf I love!" announced an angry Aaron.

Mia shrinks back a bit before regaining her composure. "I guess that makes sense. Couldn't we just break them up instead of killing this wolf?"

"I already tried breaking the two of them up and it obviously didn't work, because if it did, I wouldn't be here now would I?" Aaron said while giving Mia a slight glare. "I also refuse to believe that Kate would fall in love with a lousy Omega and I can guarantee that she will be so ecstatic over the fact that we got rid of her sad excuse for a mate that she will run right into my paws." He said while grinning.

Rocky and Isaac just look at each other and shake their heads slowly in disappointment. 'I still have to kill this guy though because if I don't, Aaron might kill me or worse...' Thought Rocky.

"I don't see why w…!" exclaimed Mia.

"Because I've never loved someone as much as Kate!" Yelled Aaron while giving Mia a hard glare. "I know she loves me too, she has too, there's no way she doesn't. Nobody else loves me in that way." Aaron said before sending her another small glare before jogging a yard (0.9 meters) or so ahead of her.

Mia stops and also slumps her head. 'But I do love you in that way, or at least, the old you.'

While Mia had stopped moving, Isaac walks past her and continues following Aaron. Rocky, however, walks slightly past her before looking behind at her. "You okay?" She looks up at him and he gives her a small smile.

"Yea. I guess…" she replies dejectedly.

"Don't worry. It will all work out in the end. Now let's get moving, we don't want to get too far behind." He says before continuing in the direction of Aaron. After a few moments and a quick glance at Aaron, Mia follows.

 **3 hours later**

Aaron stopped the group of four about 10 minutes from the Western Pack's borders. He stopped the group in the middle of a very small field that's surrounded by trees on all four sides. There are some pretty big rocks over to the east side of the field which could have a location for a suitable temporary den.

"You three are going to have to stop here because I don't want anyone from this pack to know I walked back with anyone else and I have to go wash all three of your scents off of me. I'll come find you when I need you to take out that mutt, for now, find a place to stay that is near here, you may be here for a few days." Aaron exclaimed before walking towards a stream so he could wash up.

"Okay, you heard him, let's find somewhere to spend the next couple of nights." Isaac said to Rocky and Mia before all three of them went east towards to attempt to find a den.

Aaron walked north which was where he had remembered seeing a stream before he left to go back to the Greenbush pack. Once he got to the stream, he washed up and started heading west towards the Western Pack.

After about a 10 minute walk, Aaron makes it to the border of the Western Pack.

'Once again, I'm back and I will make sure that that lousy Omega dies and Kate becomes mine, even if it's the last thing I do.' Aaron thought before walking into the Western Pack's territory.

 **There it is, chapter 7. I'm still working on making these chapters longer because as of right now, I suck at that. If you have any suggestions for this fanfiction PM me or tell me in a review. Until next time. - VvegteHD**


End file.
